Harry Potter and the Hatching of Disaster
by scattlehook
Summary: Harry is back to school and a few things are starting out bad already....Coming up...Harry gets hit by a spell gone wrong....Ron gets "Harry" well it looks like Harry, in detention...Hermione breaks the rules...and what's going on with the new defense tea


I do not own Harry Potter. JK is the ruler of the Wizarding World.

Chapter One

The Last Week of Summer Holiday

It was a beautiful day and Harry was in his room awaiting for his faithful owl Hedwig to return. He had sent a letter responding to Ron about visiting the Burrow the last week of the summer holiday. He had finally convinced his fat and lumpy Uncle Vernon to allow him to be picked up by the Weasley's via appropriate transportation, which to Uncle Vernon was anything that did not included magic. Harry knew that the Weasley's could get a car that would seem like appropriate transportation but little would his uncle know the abilities of this car. Harry couldn't wait to see his uncle's face as the normal car in the Surrey driveway disappeared because it was a portkey.

Vernon on the other hand knew something was up. He had seen that smirk on Harry's face when Harry told him the car would be by to _carry_ Harry off to the Weasley's home. Vernon kept trying to think about what Harry had meant but it made him more nervous every minute that he did. So, he tried to concentrate on something else. He decided to watch the news because surely there was something on TV that would distract him from the dangers of the wizarding world.

Harry spent the rest of the day packing to keep his mind off the absence of Hedwig. He still had a hard time keeping his eyes off the window. He had finished packing and there was still no Hedwig, so he decided to go and torment Dudley his overly round and pudgy cousin.

Dudley was in the backyard playing with the new remote controlled turbo car he had gotten in the mail from his Aunt Marge. Harry decided to have some fun. He got out his wand and headed to the upstairs window at the end of the hall. He opened it and stuck his upper body out far enough to just see Dudley and the car. Dudley was trying to get the car to ramp over the flowerbed and land into the chair on the patio.

Harry first made the chair move so that the car would just miss it. Dudley waddled over to the chair and moved it closer. As soon as his back was turned Harry would move it further away. After this Harry decided to make the car come to a dead stop every time it almost got to the ramp. Dudley would walk over to it and look at it with a confused face. Then Harry would make it move slightly causing Dudley to fall back on his fat butt. Harry could not help but laugh and he did it a little too loudly because Dudley heard him and started screaming at the top of his lungs. The next thing Harry saw was his Aunt Petunia coming to her son's aid and Dudley kept pointing at the open window Harry was hanging out of. Harry quickly shut the window and ran to his room but it was too late.

All of a sudden Uncle Vernon was in Harry's room yelling at him. Harry was so used to this by now that he had learned to just act like he was paying attention. Then his uncle said "Anymore stunts and you'll never go to that school of yours again," which was what he always said after he was done yelling at Harry but Harry knew this would never happen. His uncle was much more worried about explaining to his neighbors why Harry was at home all year than him learning another years worth of magic at Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon turned, slammed the door and left Harry again alone in his room. Harry knew that his uncle wouldn't do anything to make Harry stay in his house for one more minute than was necessary and this made Harry smirk at the thought of not having to return to Hogwarts.

Harry had just started to think that the end of summer wouldn't come soon enough when Hedwig swooped down next to him on his bed. Hedwig had finally come back with Ron's reply.

_Harry,_

_Fred and George have gotten a car and with out Mum's knowledge _

_turned it into a portkey that it set for tonight at 7:00pm. After dinner_

_Fred, George, and I will drive over to your house and pick you up. I_

_wish I could stay after we leave just to see you Uncle's face. Hope to _

_see you soon._

_Ron_

Harry laughed out loud. He couldn't wait for the twins and Ron to arrive with the car. He started feeling hungry at Ron's mention of dinner and decided to be nice and help Aunt Petunia start dinner.

After dinner Harry brought his trunk, Hedwig, and her cage downstairs. Uncle Vernon heard a car pull in the driveway and sprinted to the front door, which says a lot since he has trouble usually walking. Vernon poked his head out the door and saw three red headed boys coming towards the door. Vernon almost pushed them inside because he didn't want any of the neighbors to see these strange boys in his yard. But he was unsuccessful when both Fred and George shouted a large "Hello" to the gawking old woman next door. Vernon went red. "Get in this house and not another word," he scorned at the twins. They just looked at Harry and smiled because they knew very well Harry's uncle was not really keen to having three wizards coming to visit.

Harry looked at the clock. It was almost seven. They only had minutes to touch the car and leave. Harry looked at Ron and the twins who, by the looks on their faces, were getting nervous about the exact same thing. But the tension left when Uncle Vernon said, "Ok, no funny business. I think the coast is clear. You four better hurry and get out of here." They all walked outside and looked for the old lady but she was gone. "Well, go on," cried Vernon shooing them towards the car. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all ran to the car putting Harry's trunk and Hedwig in the backseat. Then as soon as they had a chance to look at Vernon's angry face they were being pulled into a swirling mess and with a thud fell in to the Weasley's front yard.

"Come on," whispered Ron, "We have to get you in the house before Mum has a chance to wake up." Harry looked at Ron, "She doesn't know I'm coming?" Harry asked. "No, it's not that. We told her; she just didn't know we made an illegal portkey to get you here," laughed Fred. Harry laughed but then suddenly stopped at the "Shh!" they got from Ron and followed the three Weasleys quietly into the house. They crept upstairs to Ron's bedroom hoping Mrs. Weasley had not heard the crash of them landing outside. Once they got all of Harry's things unpacked from his trunk Fred and George went downstairs to get some tarts Mrs. Weasley had made earlier that day. Harry knew that this was going to be a great way to end his summer.


End file.
